horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Finger
Three Finger is the main antagonist in the Wrong Turn film series. He is one of the deformed mutant cannibals within the series and is a main character. He belongs to the trio of original cannibal brothers alongside his kin, Saw Tooth and One Eye. Personality and skills Three finger is considered to be the most psychotic out of his brothers. He constantly toys with his prey using an ominous cackle of laughter and clicking noises. Like all the cannibals he consumes human flesh on a regular basis and shows no moral side for any that are not his kin(however he did give Cruz an unsettling playful affection while he was feeding her intestines to her). Three finger is shown to be a very creative and skilled trapper. He is responsible for the vast majority of traps seen without the series designed to ultimately kill his game. Like his brothers, the mutations within his body grant him the ability to not feel pain alongside incredible regenerative abilities that have allowed him to survive all the fatal ways he has been "killed" in the past. Information Wrong Turn He made his first appearance alongside his two deformed brothers, Saw-Tooth and One-Eye as they attack both the medical student, Chris Flynn, and the group of friends including Jessie Burlingame, Carly, Scott,Evan, and Francine. When the others went to get help, he murders both Evan and Francine before bringing their bodies back to the isolated cabin with One-Eye and Saw-Tooth. Later, Three Finger and his brothers tracked down the remaining members of the group as they investigate their cabin and manage to kill Scott with arrows. However, Chris, Jessie, and Carly manage to escape shortly after. That night, when Chris, Jessie, and Carly went to the old watchtower in order to call for help, Three Finger, Saw-Tooth, and One-Eye manage to locate them and set the watchtower on fire. However, the group of survivors manage to escape and are forced to run across the trees. When this happens, he manages to decapitate Carly in her jaw with an axe. However, Chris manages to hit him with a branch when he was about to attack Jessie, and he falls down from one of the trees. The next day, Three Finger and his brothers manage to locate Chris and Jessie and they push Chris down the hill before they capture Jessie. Later, Chris manages to survive his fall and he encounters the sheriff he called for at the tower. The cop is killed and he rides under the car to the mutant cannibals' cabin Three Finger (37 yrs. Old) in Wrong Turn. And attacks the cannibals. Together, Chris and Jessie fight the mutants and eventually kill Three Finger, Saw-Tooth, and One-Eye after blowing up their cabin. However in the end of the film, Three Finger manages to survive as he was last seen killing a deputy sheriff as he investigates the destroyed cabin. However, both of his brothers were killed. Wrong Turn 2 : Dead End Two Years after the events in the first Wrong Turn film, Three Finger returns in the second film, Wrong Turn 2 : Dead End and serves as the secondary antagonist since the primary antagonist was Pa, a father of the mutant family. Three Finger (39 yrs. Old) Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. Three Finger was first seen killing Kimberly by cutting her into half with the help of Brother, a member of the cannibal family. Then, he and the mutant family begin their brutal assault on the rest of the contestants as he successfully killed Neil , a television crew member and captured Colonel Dale Murphy with the help of Pa. Later, he was seen torturing Dale in his cabin but Dale somehow manages to escape before engaging Three Finger in the knife fight. During the fight, Dale manages to shoot Three Finger in the chest with a shotgun and as a result, Three Finger falls into the lake and was presumed dead. However, he survived thanks to his regenerative recovery. As the film ends, he was last seen feeding the newborn mutant baby with a human finger and a milk bottle filled with chemical waste, before his laughter can be heard. Wrong Turn 3 : Left For Dead Three Finger once again returns in the third film, Wrong Turn 3 : Left For Dead. Three Finger(50 yrs. Old) Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead. Dead, which is set nearly a Decade after the Second Installment. He once again serves as the primary antagonist and his mutant boy son,Three-Toe, served as the secondary antagonist. In the beginning of the third film, Three Finger attacks the college students Alex , Trey , Sophie , and Brent and successfully murdered three of them. However, Alex somehow manages to escape into the woods. Later during the rest of the story in the film, Three Finger assaulted the escorting bus driven by the prison guards; Nate and Walter as well as loaded with the prisoners ;Willy, Crawford, Floyd, Bradon, and Chavez. Then, he and Three-Toe began to set the traps. However, led by Alex and Nate, the group managed to avoid the traps and they kill Three-Toes by capturing him and beheading him, using his head as the trophy on a booby trap. However, they soon learned that their actions would only make Three Finger enraged. Soon, Three Finger begins his murderous assault on the group, killing Willy and Crawford in the process. Later, he captures Alex when Chavez used her as the bait and secured her in his cabin before hunting down the rest of the survivors. Later, he once again encountered Chavez and engage him in a battle. However, Three Finger manages to overpower him and kills him. Sometime later, he returned to his cabin when he saw Nate setting Alex free, and attacked him. Immediately, Alex saves Nate by stabbing Three Finger with a large stake before making their escape. However, Three Finger manages to survive and followed them as he leaps on top of there escape truck, causing them to crash into a tree. When Brandon was helping both Nate and Alex, Three Finger attacked them once more. During the final battle, Nate manages to stab Three Finger in his head with the meat hook. Three Finger gave Nate a sickly smile for the last time before he died, he then throws him on top of the burning truck and soon after it explodes, destroying his body, Thus ending his murderous reign once and for all. Sometime later, Nate greedily returns to take the remaining money from the armored truck. Karma takes its toll and Brandon appears from nowhere and betrays him, shooting him in the back with an arrow. While Brandon takes the money, an unknown cannibal appears and brutally bludgeons him to death with a crude club ending the movie. Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings Three-Finger once again returns in the fourth film, as the Installment serves. Three Finger (8 yrs. Old) Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings. As a Prequel to the other three. Three Finger is seen at age 8 and 29 years later at age 36 or 37. Three Finger (36 or 37 yrs. Old) Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings. The Beginning starts back in 1974 at the Glensville Sanatorium, in which Three Finger (8 yrs. old) along with his Two Original Brothers, Saw Tooth and One Eye have been captured by the Doctors and forced into the Sanatorium in attempt to rehabilitate them. It is revealed that they all have the ability to inflict pain and not feel it, due to a rare disease and possibly the Chemical Spill. Soon after the Three brothers escape and they set free all the other patients and begin to massacre all the Doctors including local psychiatrist Dr. Ann McQuaid and head Doctor, Brendan Ryan. 4 years later, Three Finger and his Two brothers are still living in the Sanatorium, killing off anyone who comes near or around the area. In the Winter of 1978, Kenya, a lesbian couple Sara and Bridget, along with their friends Claire, boyfriend Kyle, Jenna, boyfriend Vincent, Lauren and boyfriend Daniel are going snowmobiling, heading to Porter's cabin in the mountains. En route, they lose their way in the snowstorm and must find shelter in the abandoned Glenville Sanatorium. Three Finger is seen entering the Sanatorium during the Storm, after he and his brothers killed Porter. He is also briefly seen stalking Kenya, Jenna, and Vincent. The Brothers cut off all possible escapes for the students, and they soon discover the mutants are hunting them. After Kyle, Sara, and Daniel decided to head into the basement to seek weapons, Three Finger quickly notices them and charges after them with an axe. They quickly hide in a cage with the weapons and Three Finger sinisterly passes by. Soon after Daniel is captured, and the three brothers begin cutting pieces from his body while eating him, Three Finger finally rips out his liver, killing Daniel. The rest of the friends ambush the Brothers and force them into their original Cell. After the friends decide to spare their lives, Kyle keeps watch but Three Finger once again escapes like he originally did, and they cut Kyles tongue out and Three Finger switches clothes with him, in order to trick the rest of the survivors. After Kenya, Jenna, Sara, and Bridget accidentally kill Kyle, who they believed to be Three Finger. The brothers arrived and quickly chase after them. The girls discover the attic which is the Brothers lair and manage to escape outside but Jenna is killed. The brothers get on the snow mobiles and circle the girls. Three Finger is last seen picking up the decapitated heads of Kenia and Sara throwing them in the back of their pickup, the Brothers finally drive off. Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines Three Finger once again returns in the fifth film, which serves as the Second. Three Finger (37 yrs Old) Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines. Prequl to the first three films and a Sequel to the fourth film, Bloody Beginnings. The three Brothers are reunited with there Father Maynard Odets (Old Man) and have now moved out of the Sanatorium into a Cabin much closer to civilization, nearby the city of Fairlake, Greenbrier County, West Virginia The film takes place during Halloween 2003 on Fairlake's Annual Music Mountain Man Festival, Three Finger is seen in the woods coming face to face with a female reporter, he cuts her middle finger off and she takes off being rescued by Maynard, Three Finger and his brothers pass by but she is killed by Maynard. They then take her body back to their cabin and Three Finger begins cutting her up but Maynard interrupts and yells at his sons for leaving evidence behind and then throws a wallet at Three Finger. Later, five friends; Billy, his girlfriend Cruz, Lita, her boyfriend Gus and Julian are on their way to Fairlake, along the way, they almost run over Maynard who attacks them. Billy, Gus and Julian attack Maynard out of self-defense, the brothers witness the events from the trees and Three Finger at one point attempts to kill them with his bow but are interrupted by the police. They are all apprehended by Sheriff Angela and her partner Deputy Biggs. While Sheriff Angela leaves to take them to the police station, Briggs stays behind. The brothers appear and Three Finger shoots both of his legs, while Saw Tooth quickly tortures and kills him. Later that night, the brothers take out the cell tower and knock out all the power in the town, killing a security guard at the power plant in the process. Three Finger also walks through the town, scoping it out, he blends in with all the people due to the festival. Later, as the town becomes completely empty except the Police Station. Cruz is walking alone and Three Finger chases her down while wearing a mask, he then stabs her in the stomach and rips out her intestines and begins feeding them to her. After capturing and breaking Gus's legs, the brothers make there way back into town and run Gus over. Three Finger also tricks the Sheriff into believing he was stalking her while she was phoning for help. Three Finger then acts as a decoy to lead Billy and Julian to his brothers, he then buries Billy up to his neck and chains Julian up on a soccer field and he runs them over with a large snow blower. The brothers then capture Mose and burn him alive in an oil drum causing an explosion. After Lita wonders off with her eyes gone, Carter goes outside to see her husband in a vehicle in a trap, as she opens up the door he is gutted. Three Finger appears behind in his truck and smashes into it, Carter shoots Three Finger in the leg but it doesn't phase him, he continues to beat her until shes knocked out. Finally the brothers rescue there father and they burn the police station down, along with Carter. The four finally head home but on their way they come across Lita, Three Finger quietly tricks her and puts her in the truck with them. Category:Wrong Turn characters Category:Killers Category:Villains